


Past, present and future

by Yaspajo



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, Dylan Klabold, reb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: (SPOILERS for the series I write my own future are below, so I suggest you finish that first before you read this summary)This is the sequal to the series called "I write my own future"I write my own future is about a woman that travels through time to stop the Columbine massacre, she succeeds.I highly suggest you read that first before you start this one so there is no confusion.However if you do not want to then you can read this, only some parts will make less sense.Past, present and future is about the life she has with Eric Harris in the year 2020.Where he learns to adjust to life in a time that is not his own, yet.Follow them as they start their lives together!
Comments: 26
Kudos: 12





	Past, present and future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful readers,
> 
> To readers who have read 'I write my own future': Welcome back :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story and please comment on what you think, ideas are welcome always!   
> Thank you all so much for your time and I hope I don't waste it for you. 
> 
> \- X

The door closes behind me and I gasp for air, I’m back. Frantically my eyes search for Jack and Eric but they’re not in this room anymore, of course how could they be. I feel weak and just as I think my knees will give into the weight of my body a man approaches me. He takes me by the arm and sits me down.

“Miss Le Temps, you have safely arrived in the year 2020. How are you feeling?” he asks as he takes the seat beside me. I look around the room feeling extremely disoriented. My eyes adjusting to the new lighting I search for the mans face.

“I’m not sure yet, I think I’m okay” I say as I look at the man in front of me. “Where are my uncle and Eric?” I demand to know. 

“Mr Le Temps and Harris have both arrived safely and they are still adjusting.” he answers in a calm manner. 

“Are they together? Eric doesn’t know anything here he needs to be with someone who he trusts” I say terrified that Eric is somewhere alone panicking, like I am doing right here.

“Miss Le Temps, Mr Harris is doing very well considering the circumstances, you need to focus on yourself now. You too have to adjust, give yourself some time to rest.” he tells me with a smile as he places his hand over mine. He’s right, Eric has his own team looking after him. I know this but everything in me wants to protest and find Eric. As if the man can read my mind he continues “if you’d like me to send someone to reach Mr Harris, tell him you’re here and will join him after a short while I can do that. Would that ease your nerves?” His posture soothes me and I nod.

“Yes please. I’d like that very much” I say knowing I can’t go anywhere feeling like this. 

“If you can take place over here and drinks some water I will send someone to give Mr Harris your message” looking at his name tag I see his name is Dr Grant. I get up as shaky as before and make my way over to the resting place they have here and take the water bottle off of the table. Dr Grant watches me until I sit down and open my drink before he goes to a young man and give him the order to bring Eric my message. When I see the man leave I can finally allow myself to lean back. My head is pounding so hard I have to press down hard above my eyes to try and make it stop. Slowly I feel my body acclimate but the headache still stomps its way through my head. That’s when the door to my room opens again and the young man smiles at me as he comes walking towards me. 

“Miss Le Temps, I have delivered your message to Mr Harris. He was pleased to hear you’re alright and will be joining him as soon as Dr Grant gives you the all clear to leave. Wobbly on my feet still I get up.

“Thank you that’s good” I say smiling at him. He smiles back.

“Please sit down again, take your rest and I want to give you this from Mr Harris. He wouldn’t let me leave without this.” he says with a small chuckle. He hands me a small piece of paper on it is Eric’s handwriting.

“That does sound like him” I say now smiling even wider “thank you so much” I say as I sit back down eager to open the piece of paper and read what Eric wrote me. 

“Take it easy, I’m fine. I’ll see you in a little bit. This shit was insane. Love Eric”

Clutching the message in my hand, my heart and head can finally rest. He’s okay. This shit really was insane, I’m never going outside my own year again. I put my feet up and let my body lay there completely still. That is until Dr Grant pulls up a seat next to me. I react by wanting to sit up but he says.

“No no, stay as you are. Make yourself comfortable. I just want to ask you a few questions and give you the second and last pills you need to take. You are still fully aware of the pills you have taken and will take in a minute or would you like me to explain it to you just to be sure?” he says asking his first question.

“No Dr Grant it’s all clear, I understand.” I tell him while my fingers feel Eric’s message between them.

“Good. My colleague informed me that your message was well received by Mr Harris and that he insisted on writing you a note. Is that all okay?” he asks trying to access whether I’m comforted by the situation.

“Yes sir it’s all okay I can rest easier.” I tell him taking his worry away.

“Very well. I’ll just go through the questions with you and then you will stay here for a while until you feel stronger and ready to eat something. Your blood pressure will be measured by the nurse after your rest.” he explains and goes on to asking me the questions, I answer them short and clearly so there are no misunderstandings and it’s over with as soon as possible. I knew everything would be fine and after what feels like forever I’m regaining my strength again and the nurse takes my blood pressure and pulse. The latter being a bit high but we both came to the conclusion that was because I wanted out of there. She gave Dr Grant the all clear for me to go see Eric. Dr Grant will escort me himself because he felt it was a little too soon for me to walk on my own. Even though Eric was just further along in the same corridor. 

“Here we are, go ahead” he tells me with a smile on his face. I open the door and Eric is sitting on the couch with a pepsi in his hand. His mouth opens and he puts the pepsi down as fast as he can before making his way over to me. We fall into each other's arms and I don’t think I’ve held him this tight ever before.

“Are you alright?” I ask him while he squeezes me as tight as he can.

“I’m okay, are you okay?” he asks sounding worried sick. 

“I am better now, I hated having to leave you alone” I say as he breaks the hug to give me a kiss. We don’t care about the eyes that are on us. His hands on the sides of my face.

“Did your head hurt like mine, they said it could happen but I thought my brain was about to explode” Eric says looking at every detail in my face.

“Yeah mine did as well, it’s just now getting better.” I say leaning into his hand. “Also poor choice of words Harris” and we let go of each other. He chuckles nervously. Then the door opens and we turn around to see who it is. 

“Jack” I blurt out and walk over to give my uncle a hug. 

“Lieverd” he says holding me tight. “Did everything go well?” and he turns to Eric “for the both of you?” 

“Yes sir” Eric says with a nod. 

“I’m fine, you?” I ask looking at him.

“Besides my head everything is fine” he says with a smile. “Listen, next step is Eric going to where he needs to stay for the first weeks while he learns everything he needs to know.” Jack says and I immediately say.

“I’m not leaving him” I say looking at Jack so I miss Eric’s face who looks at me impressed by my determination to stay with him. 

“We figured you wouldn’t. Since you work for the company you are allowed to stay with Eric. Then after the first adjustment period you will be expected at my office.” he tells me. 

“We?” I ask wondering who else he’s talking about. 

“Your father” Jack tells me. “He made all the arrangements for you two to be together during Eric’s training. All your stuff is already in the apartment that your father rented for the two of you. Eric, your belongings as well. Your parents have shipped everything to where it needed to be.” Jack tells us. I’m not sure how to feel about everything but before I can speak Eric does.

“My parents, how are they?” he asks with big concerned eyes. 

“They are well. More news will follow soon. But right now the two of you need to rest. As do I. So you will be escorted to your temporary home to do exactly that.” Jack says while he opens the door for us. We follow him again to a room where we receive some information that Jack already knew but Eric and I didn't.

“Mr Harris, Miss Le Temps. My name is Kimberley and I have some important information to share with you two before you can exit this building.” she tells us before she gives us a detailed well thought through explanation about Covid-19. What it has done in France and the precautions we need to take. She hands us face masks in plastic bags. When she’s done and we’re wearing the masks to go outside Eric and I look at each other in disbelief. 

“I don’t even know what to say” I tell Eric from behind my face mask.

“Nice world you bring me into” Eric jokes. “I’m just kidding.” he adds before placing his arm around me. 

“Get ready for the cultural shock of a lifetime.” I tell Eric as we walk outside with Jack. The streets are a lot more empty then I imagine they’d be even though she told us what to expect.

“I think this will be in your advantage, Eric” Jack says guiding us to the car. 

“How so?” Eric asks.

“Now it’s a lot less to deal with at once. Easier to get used to all the change.” Jack says serious but with a smile. Eric thinks about it and then gets in the car with me. “I will see the two of you soon, in and outside the office” Jack says before closing the door behind us. The driver tells us where we are going and that it’s only a ten minute ride. We sit a tad uncomfortable with our masks on. We both look outside and lose ourselves in our own thoughts.

“Look, Y/n what is that car brand? It has like a T or something on it” Eric says pulling me to him, I look and see what it is.

“That’s a Tesla, full electric car” I explain. Eric turns to me.

“You’re shitting me?” he asks dead serious making me laugh. 

“Nope, soon you’ll find out all about Tesla and Elon Musk.” I say with a chuckle.

“Who’s Elon Musk?” he asks me looking very interested. 

“The guy who’s gonna make sure humans can live on Mars” I say looking at Eric’s eyebrows that are somewhere up in his hairline. Making me laugh really hard. “Oh liefje this is going to be hilarious” I continue.

“What is?” he asks playing innocent.

“You finding out all the new stuff” I say laughing. 

“Ha ha, yeah I bet so” he says unamused by my amused face. I place my head on his shoulder.

“I’m so ready to sleep for a week but first I need to order all the good stuff. I’m craving my favorite food” I say dreamily on his shoulder. 

“Well then we order food and then quietly slip into a coma afterwards” he says laughing. “Jesus christ I’m in 2020. This is absolutely fucking insane” he says looking outside at the people that are out. All looking at their phones as they walk to their destination. “Oh shit I want a phone like yours” he says all excited.

“I’m sure there is one waiting for you. The company needs to be able to reach you and vice versa.” I say. “I can’t believe my father is already pulling strings after being back with the company he hated for the past years” 

“Hmm” Eric says “I think he probably didn't hate the company but hated you leaving him.” I get off of his shoulder and look at him with a frown.

“Really that’s what you think?” I ask a little skeptical. 

“Yes, sometimes I think” he says with a smile. 

“Must be painful” I say feeling very good about myself. 

“It’s the worst” he says laughing.

“Mr and Mrs we’re here at your destination” the driver says before he pulls over. I look at the paper with the address on it and it’s correct. I take one of the key sets out of the envelope and together we walk to the front door. Eric looks around him while I open the door for us to go in. We walk to the elevator and press on the fifth floor. The door closes and we stand here looking at each other. Eric looks extremely uncertain about this whole situation and I’m happy to reach our floor. With one exit and one way to go it’s easy for us to find our temporary apartment. I put the key in and look at Eric “home sweet home” I say with as smile. We get in and walk all the way to the family room. It’s decorated quite nicely, minimalistic though. We both start to walk around and explore. It’s small but very comfortable. The bathroom has a bath in it. My tired body cannot wait to get in there and soak off all the stress and hurt. At least some of it all. My mind wanders off to Dylan and the note he left us.

“This is a very nice place” Eric says from the kitchen. 

“It really is” I say back to him. He comes into the bathroom and hugs me from behind. I let my head fall against him and the rest of my body follows in leaning against him. “I love you” I say closing my eyes in his arms. His mouth turns into a smile against my cheek before he places a kiss there. “I love you baby” he says holding me tight. 

“I’m going to order so much food, you have no idea” I say with a chuckle. Together we walk back to the living room and that’s when Eric starts to notice things. He gets up and walks to the tv. 

“This is the flat tv you talked about?” he asks curious. 

“The remote is over there, take it. See for yourself” I say getting comfortable on the couch “oh damn I’ve missed a good couch” I say as I do. Eric is looking over the remote. Then presses the on button but when the screen pops on Eric gets startled by the resolution.

“Holy fuck” he says eyes glued to the screen making me giggle. He looks at the remote some more and then presses a button. He changed the channel and it’s now on news channel discussing serious worldly events. Where we learn more about this shocking pandemic that I almost missed completely. There was talk about a new disease in Asia before I left but nothing of this scale. Europe is hit hard, Asia even harder and America is struggling. 

“My family” Eric says looking at the tv. I get up and sit next to him on the other side of the couch. “I’m sure they’re fine, Jack said so” I say placing my head on his shoulder. “Maybe we leave the news for a bit, until you’re settled in more?” I suggest. Eric looks at me and I think he’s feeling a little annoyed by what I said but he says “alright” and hands me the remote. I shut the tv down and walk over to my laptop that’s placed near the tv. “It’s so strange to see my stuff again” I say holding my laptop in one hand as I sit back down next to Eric.

“Yes for me too” he says sitting back and looking at what I’m doing. “You have a laptop?” he asks.

“Everyone I know has a laptop” I say taking away the illusion of it still being relatively rare to own one. 

“Of course they do” he says “and why do you need it right now?” 

“To order us food” I say going to my favorite restaurants. Wifi is already installed, it feels like an invasion of privacy but I know that’s how a lot of things work in the company that I’m employed for. “What would you like to eat?” I ask him and his brows shoot up.

“Do I look like I know what kind of food there is these days?” he says ending with a chuckle. 

“Touche” I say looking at my laptop. “There is pizza, you’ve heard of that right?” I ask not looking at him. 

“Ha ha, funny granny” he says jokingly.

“There is sushi, chicken, Italian, Japanese, Mexican foods you name it” I tell him.

“Steak?” he asks curiously. 

“Probably, I’ll go check” and I do as I say “yes steak there is” I tell him.

“Awesome” he says looking at the screen with me. I turn the screen towards him.

“Alright just tap on the screen on what you want” I tell him. Eric looks absolutely confused. “It’s touchscreen babe” 

His finger goes towards the screen and he taps on a steak, the option for how he wants it pops up. Eric is intrigued. Medium-rare he chooses then I scroll down a bit for him. He looks at me and back at the screen. Curly fries he wants. “That’s about it” he says.

“Really? No drink, sauce, sides?” I ask him.

“Oh right” he says turning back to the screen. “Alright how do I move up and down the screen. I show him with my own fingers before he tries to do it himself. He looks happy to do it on his own. He adds a coke and then finds the check out himself. “Okay now it’s your turn again” he says laughing. “I’m sorry I can’t pay” he adds visible unhappy about this.

“Yeah that’s unforgivable” I say checking out with paypal before I get myself some chicken and sushi. “I will go do groceries tomorrow, we’re not allowed to go to the shop together due to this virus.” I say to him.

“And you think I can’t do groceries?” he asks playing.

“How is your French?” I ask him with a smirk on my face.

“Non existent” he says before he gets up “hey my stuff is supposed to be here” I get up with him.

“I suppose your clothes are in the bedroom closet, like mine” I say and we go to the bedroom together. That’s when it hits the both of us. Eric looks at me and a really big smile forms on his lips.

“Our clothes are in the same closet” he says a little nervous but very happy. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself very close to him, his breath gets stuck in his throat. I’m making him nervous in this new setting. 

“And the bed is ours, the kitchen is for both of us as is the rest of the house” I say with a big smile before I kiss him. His arms tight around me. Eric starts to smile into the kiss. 

“Do you think the company that your father and uncle work for left us condoms somewhere?” he says very pleased with himself. I lick my lips and let go of him. Walk straight into the bathroom and check there, I hear drawers open in the bedroom as well. I find nothing and neither does Eric. “I figured as much” he says with a chuckle. 

“Turns out I’m running to the store later after all” I say as I take a little leap and jump on the bed, landing on my back. Eric smiles and after slight hesitation follows me there. He crawls on top of me and increases the temperature in the room within mere seconds. “Eric stop” I say as he attacks my neck, he places two fingers on my lips and shushes me. This makes me laugh “no baby we need to wait because I won’t be able to hold back” this gets his attention.

“Really now?” he says with that perfect lopsided smirk of his. 

“Shut up” I say smiling. “Shut up she says” he says laughing as he gets off of me. “You’re a cruel woman” he tells me before he walks over to the closet to open it. 

“Ah man all my clothes are here” he says happily.

“Yeah about your clothes” I say looking at him while I’m lying on my stomach on the bed. “Jorts are like a huge no go” I say looking at his reaction. Eric turns around and sighs. 

“I’m not talking new wardrobe today” he tells me.

“Roger that” I say turning on my back, big mistake. Fatigued hitting me in the face without remorse. “Oh God I need to get up before I fall asleep. Cappuccino time” and I walk into the kitchen to get me some coffee. Eric is still in the bedroom going over his clothes. When my cappuccino is done I walk back into the living room and hear the shower is on. Eric is taking a shower. I sit down on the couch looking at the time. Still about 20 minutes before the food gets here. I hear Eric exit the bathroom and can’t help smiling to myself. Eric Harris just took a shower in our apartment.  _ Our apartment.  _ My eyes widen. I take my laptop and go to youtube. My fingers type in ‘Hitmen for hire’ in the searchbalk and nothing pops up. “Radioactive clothing” I whisper as my fingers work the keyboard. No results showing, none Eric related. “Car Wax commercial” and finally I type in ‘Eric in Columbine’. Nothing, absolutely nothing of him on youtube. Google. Again no results related to him. No mass shooter informational websites pop up, no books. Absolutely nothing. 

“Baby why are you crying?” Eric asks as he walks in, hair still wet. I wipe my cheek and feel the tears. Quickly I close my laptop. “Why do you close it like that? Is it my parents or brother?” he asks worriedly. 

“No” I say feeling the tears now myself. “I’m sorry it’s nothing like that, at all. It was just” and I dry my tears and look at Eric. Poor guy is completely confused. “Nothing you need to worry about, they weren’t sad tears.”

“I don’t really know what to do here. Is it really okay?” he asks me afraid to make mistakes. I nod yes. “I was taking a shower, is that okay?” he asks.

“Babe you don’t have to ask to take a shower it’s your own home” I say opening my arms so he can get close to me. He pulls my legs over his and so we sit and talk about how odd it is for him to have his own place. No more asking for permission. We joke about ice cream for breakfast and how he’s gonna miss a curfew. 

“I’m gonna mess it all up” Eric says thinking out loud at one point.

“Mess what up?” I ask interested in his thoughts.

“Us, my training, the house” and he chuckles to cover the fact that he’s terrified.

“Why would you say that?” I ask him.

“It’s what I do best remember” he says still trying to smile. 

“I don’t know who let you believe that but it’s bullshit. Besides we’re all human, we fuck up all the time.” and I let my hand run up to his neck, he looks at me with sad eyes. “The trick is to make sure we be happy together in a way that is best for both of us. Allow ourselves to grow and support each other.” Eric’s brows shoot up again.

“Really? Are you sure you’re not 55 or something?” he asks laughing. I softly pull on the skin in his neck making his head fall back.

“Do I look 55 to you? That’s something my step mom said about relationships and how to make them work. She is in her early 50s though” I say laughing. “We’ll both mess up, the house, jobs or whatever and then we get out of it together.” I say with a pout. Eric leans in for a kiss. 

“I love you so much” Eric says but before I can answer the doorbell rings.

My eyes turn big “fooooooood” I yell out as I place my coffee on the table and go to the door. I get the food and walk in with a huge pout.

“It’s your stupid steak” I say placing the food on the small dinner table, big enough for maybe three people. 

“Great, I can eat a whole cow” he says as he walks over to the table. He opens the bag and then looks at me “but where is your food?”

I open my laptop and check the site where I ordered. “Should be here any minute as well” 

“Okay I’ll just leave this here then and wait for yours to come” he says walking into the kitchen and coming back with two glasses. The doorbell rings. “I’ll get it” Eric says as he goes to the door but after a short moment he calls out for me to come. “Yeah he’s trying to tell me something in French, he doesn’t speak English” Eric says a little heated. 

The delivery guy fills me in on the fact that he forgot the sauce, I tell him it’s fine and he’s on his way. “This is my chicken” I say licking my lips.

“I said uno momento” Eric tells me before he starts to laugh really hard. “I actually said that before I called for you. He must think I’m an idiot” but he continues to laugh causing me to laugh with him. 

“That’s hilarious, besides who cares” I say shrugging as I walk to the table. 

“Yeah I guess so” he says as we take place at our dinner table for the first time together. We eat happily and when the doorbell rings again Eric is a little confused. I take my sushi from the guy and bring it in. Eric doesn’t look amused at the sight of it. “That looks awful, it’s gonna wiggle off the table all that raw crap” he says while he goes to get cutlery for himself. I think about how that reminds me of what Mike said that day he had me pretending to be his date, I don’t mention it to Eric. I don’t want to make him sad, he has enough on his mind as it is. We sit there and eat our food. It’s comfortable and happy. Eric asks a million questions about the training and I’m happy to answer them all. I keep looking at him from time to time, so incredibly grateful to have him here with me. I can’t wait to begin our lives together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Positive feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
